The Circle Of Driving
The Circle of Driving is the first episode of season one of The Goldbergs. It is the first episode overall. Synopsis As Adam captures family life on videotape, Pops buys a new sports car and offers his Caddy to middle child Barry, it's enough to drive his already high-strung family to the brink of chaos. Plot The episode begins with a huge montage of a bunch of world-famous movies, TV shows, celebrities, video games, etc. from the 80's. We hear the adult voice of Adam Goldberg, explaining what life was like, back in the 80's and how the typical 80's family was. That family was not his family. We see Barry and Erica Goldberg fighting with each other by the dinner table, while the child version of Adam cheers them on. The whole family is causing a ruckus at the dinner table, while Adam explains that this is in fact, his family. Adult Adam introduces his child self to the audience. He is a kid, who used a video camera to record everything in his childhood. He then introduces his father, Murray Goldberg, the fat, dumb, and super angry father of his family. Then, he introduces himself to Erica, his older teenage sister, who talks to everyone, except for her family. He then introduces us to Barry Goldberg, the stupid teenage brother of his. Then, he introduces us to the overbearing mother, also known as the "smother" of the family, Beverly Goldberg. That is the main gist of his family and who they are. They are, The Goldbergs. On the date of September 23, 1980something, The Goldbergs are in the house on yet another Goldbergs day. Beverly is in an argument with Beverly about her new boyfriend. Beverly is telling Erica that her boyfriend is too old for her, and it is explained that Erica's boyfriend is a college dropout who started a band. Adam then comes in, complaining about his new pants, not being able to fit. His pants are a hand-me-down from Erica that Beverly is forcing him to wear. Adult Adam further establishes that Beverly is an overbearing smother, as she walks into the bathroom while Barry is taking a shower. She surprisingly opens the curtains, scaring him and wishing him a happy birthday. Later, the family is sitting around the dinner table again in celebration of Barry Goldberg's 16th birthday. Beverly gives him a tiny present, which he assumes is keys to a new car, but it turns out that it's a heart locket from her with a picture of her, much to the anger of Barry. Barry yells in anger about how much he hates it. Beverly, disappointed in the fact that he doesn't like it, claims she's going to throw it away. However, she was only saying that to see if he really hated it, which he did, much to her anger. When Barry tried to talk to Murray about it, Murray says that the reason for it is life being unfair, but he does give him a nice present. A music tape from REO Speedwagon, which is a super lame band, being only in the top 40 list of the best and most popular bands at the time of the 80's and Barry has a lot if dismay for this. Barry and Murray have a huge argument that is soon broken up by Beverly. Having taken a bunch of horrible presents from everyone, Barry has low expectations, when he hears the traditional horn honking from his grandfather, Pops Goldberg. When Barry goes outside, he realizes that Pops is giving him a brand new car for his birthday, relieving him of his distress and sending him into a bright, shiny, new world of happiness and joy. Erica is unhappy to hear that she doesn't get a car, but Pops explains that without one, then whatever boy she wants to, can drive him around town. Pops tosses the keys to Barry, but they are caught by Beverly, who tells them that he doesn't get to drive it cuz he doesn't have his license yet. Erica complains that Barry gets a car without a license and that she gets a license without a car. The whole family storms off in anger, leaving only Pops and Adam behind and Pops takes Adam to the House of Waffles for breakfast. At the Waffle House, Pops is talking to Adam about boobs. He then reminds him of his crush, who is the waitress at the restaurant. Zoey McIntosh is introduced by Adult Adam. A week ago, Adam had told Zoey her name, in hopes that it would bring them closer together. Pops tells Adam that they're going to see if she still remembers it. He calls Zoey over there, and when she does, Adam gets nervous and tries hitting on her. Zory calls her "Alan", much to the extreme excitement of Adam Goldberg, who says that he'll gladly change his name for her. Adam and Pops happily leave the restaurant and see Barry, sitting outside in the dumpster, depressed about not having his license. So, Pops decides to help get him one. Pops takes Barry and Adam in the car with him and claims that he has a plan. Before he puts it into action, Pops has some kind of a mental breakdown and crashes the car into a Burger shop. The trio are then tossed into the slammer, and quickly bailed out by an angered and profane Beverly Goldberg, who cusses out the cop who arrested them. The next day, Beverly takes Pops' license away. An argument ensues in the driveway and the neighbors come out and watch. Beverly yells at her across the street neighbor, Gina, who is her best friend. Characters *Barry Goldberg *Murray Goldberg *Adam Goldberg *Erica Goldberg *Beverly Goldberg *Pops Goldberg *Zoey McIntosh *Gina Trivia *This is the first episode of The Goldbergs. *The title of this episode is a pun on "The Circle of Life". *Although this is the first episode, and Adam is the main character, this episode put main focus on Barry. Category:Episodes